Meta and the Beast
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: I'm using this prompt again... ROYALTY AU PROMPT: "Oh, cruel majesty…for your selfishness and evil ways, I place a curse upon you and your house…" The prompt had made me think of Beauty and the Beast, and so this story is themed and inspired by Disney's version. I have updated/made some changes to chapters 1-6.
1. The Professor

I coughed, waving a hand in front of my face to help clear the smoke. "Professor?" I call as I force open the cellar door. "Professor, are you all right down there?" The smoke billows out and I try to block my eyes from it.

A shape forms and I barely have time to make sense of it before I am catching the stumbling Professor. "Wasn't quite right." He manages to choke out between his coughs.

"I think that's enough of that for now, what do you say?" I peer past him down into the clearing cellar.

"Oh, I suppose so." He sighs, "I must finish at least one of my projects for the convention. It is so very soon you know Ronald."

"Yeah, I know." I nod, "but we don't want you dying because of a fire or something down there, what would Clarissa say if you were badly injured?" I raise an eyebrow as I inquire and make sure he is steady on his feet before I let him go.

"Clarissa." He sighs, "She puts up with so much craziness and chaos from me."

"And me." I grin at him, "A bit of mischief in the mix too." I shrug innocently.

"How right you are, Ronald." He lets out a shaky laugh.

'Come on Professor, let's get you something to drink inside to help your throat. " I suggest and we make out way up the steps and inside.

"There you two are, I thought I smelled smoke." Clarissa eyes us from her chair at the table. "What is it this time?"  
"I'm working on the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Matrix, I'm sure I almost have it." Martin assures and I can see the disappointment in his face over today's failure.

"Almost is what almost burns down my home." She narrows her eyes, "Do be careful." Her eyes soften a bit before an idea seems to come to her. "We should build a workshop out behind the house, that way our house is safer and you can spread your work out as much as you like."

"Why that's a wonderful idea Clarissa." I tell her, "If you would like, I can help build it." Plans and schematics are already flowing through my mind rapidly, while I take into account the professor's preferences, trying to come up with the perfect design for him. I want to do this project right, have it be just so for him.

"How kind of you Ronald." She smiles at me and we look over to the Professor who looks to be contemplating the idea.

"It's a grand idea, I don't know that we have the money to do it right now though." He agrees before coughing some more. With a shake of her head Clarissa pushes a cup of water closer to him. "Drink Martin." The two words leave little room for discussion and he readily gulps it down.

"Why, I have more than enough money stored up from doing odd jobs around the village." I speak up and I can see them both about to protest, "Please, allow me to pay for it. It's the least I could do to help you both."

"Only if you're certain that's what you wish to do with your money." Clarissa nods, accepting my offer. "I cannot stop you from doing what you want with your own savings and property."

"It's settled then, I shall make and design a workshop for you Professor." I look to him with a smile.wn.


	2. Convention and book-keeper Henry

A few days later the professor has managed to finish at least one of his projects and I've gotten started sketching out designs, plans and ideas for the workshop. While it is not the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Matrix he has been dedicated to, he is proud of it none the less. It is small and unassuming, but I know it must be genius because it's creator is a brilliant man, a professor.

"I'll be back soon." He promises as I finish helping him prepare his horse and cart, Clarissa holding a small basket containing food.

"Oh, you had better be back soon." She smiles fondly at him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek, passing the basket to him. "Safe travels Martin." She tells him before he pulls away and we are left to watch him fade into the crowd.

"He'll be back before we know it." I say, looking back at Clarissa again once he is out of sight.

"He always comes back right on time." She agrees before going back inside. Since the air is fresh and the sun is bright I decide to stay outside and just walk around our small town for a while. I have long since finished the chores I've been assigned since being taken in by the professor and his wife, and I need a break from being hunched over my small table working on plans.

"Oh Ronald." I hear a sickly-sweet voice sing my name and with a sigh I turn to acknowledge them.

"Marcella." I greet. "How is this fine morning treating you?"

"Quite wonderful, now that you're here." She bats her eyes rapidly and invades my personal space more than I would like.

"And why is that?" I ask, trying to sound oblivious to her interest. I feel quite rude for doing so, but I simply do not fancy her the way she fancies me. She cannot seem to take a hint, and I doubt she would listen even if I were to explicitly tell her so.

"Oh Ronald." Another voice sings out and I turn to greet her. "How lovely to see you." Edith smiles at me, and tries to hide the bit of a sneer directed towards Marcella as she bumps her harshly, vying for my sole attention. I have no interest in her either to be quite frank.

"Yes, nice to see the both of you as well." My mind works trying to find some way out of this situation. "I'm afraid I must go, I promised Mrs. Stein I would see if they had any new novels for her at the bookshop." It's not quite a lie, I always stop by to check for her. I did so yesterday, but neither of them knows that.

"Oh," Edith's face drops and Marcella smirks, jostling Edith a bit as she tries to get my attention on her again, "Why don't I come with you." She leans closer, "I've been wanting starting to learn how to read. Maybe you can tutor me?" Her voice is low as she tries to be alluring.

"Why I would like to learn as well." Edith cuts in with a forced and high-pitched giggle.

"I should be happy to help you both. But I'm afraid I cannot today, I still have much work to do. Why not ask Henry, the book-keeper, to begin teaching you? At least until I myself can spare more time to personally teach you. He helped teach me when I first came here, and is a wonderful instructor." I offer up an alternative as I try to slide away. It is good that they wish to learn, but they do not truly need me around to do so.

I manage to cut away through the crowd with the rushed goodbye and I see them pout out of the corner of my eye. Sighing in relief, I hurry in to the little shop, "Hello Henry." I greet.

"Ah, Ronald." He smiles, "I'm afraid I do not have anything new for either you nor Clarissa since yesterday" He apologizes with a shake of his head.

"That's quite alright Henry. I was trying to get away actually." I admit and he glances out the window behind me.

He shakes his head, a small laugh escaping him as he smiles. "Ah, Marcella and Edith." he nods thoughtfully, "You know they fancy you, as do many other girls in our small town."

"I know." Another sigh escapes me, "But for all the time I've been here they do not know me, they simply think I have a handsome face." I press my lips into a line, grateful to be facing away from the window at the moment.

"It is a sad thing, but you do wish to settle down soon, do you not? I spoke with Martin and Clarissa, you are nearly twenty-five, and it seems unusual to some that you have not yet found yourself a bride." I freeze at his words, giving pause to actually think about his words and what he has asked me.

"Truthfully, I haven't given much thought to it." I tell him, "I know I should be happy that so many girls wish to be my wife, but I do not find myself drawn to any of them. I want to find a girl who is…" I pause, looking for words, "…different. I finish.

"You'll find her eventually. Let us hope that you do not find her too late." He smiles at me kindly, fatherly. "Do not be hard on yourself, son. My own boy, Bartholomew, would have been going on twenty this year." He confides. I knew he had a son, and that his son went missing many a year ago but Henry rarely speaks about his son, and I feel honored he is willing to broach the subject with me. "He was such a kind child, but unsure. I do not know that even he would have been married by twenty-five, or even thirty. I myself did not find my wife until I was about your age."

"Thank you, Henry." I shake his hand, sincerity filling my voice and I feel much better after having this conversation with him. I am sure that Clarissa and, or, Martin shall wish to speak with me soon as well. But for now, this is just what I needed to hear.

"I shall see you soon." I tell him, before leaving the sanctuary the shop has provided me not only now, but many times in the past.

"Good day to you Ronald." He calls after me with a laugh, and I find myself smiling as I reenter the sunshine.

e.


	3. The Castle and the Beast

Almost four weeks later and Clarissa was beginning to worry. This convention wasn't supposed to be that far, nor was it supposed to last that long. I did my best to assuage her fears and worries, but even I was beginning to become doubtful. If the convention had lasted longer, why hadn't he sent word to us?

My days consist of avoiding Marcella, Edith and their friends as well as working extra hard with all of the chores and duties I have for extra money. Going so far as to take over some for Clarissa, trying to ease her burden while she was in distress. The little extra time I have is dedicated to working on the workplace project plans, fleshing them out more and more each day.

I am thinking about all of this when I hear shouts and look up to see Matrix, one of our horses and the one that took Professor Stein to the convention, running up towards me. "Matrix!" I call out, hurriedly dropping my things and getting to my feet just in time to try to calm the upset horse. Looking around I become even more worried, Matrix is alone without the cart and there is no sign of Martin behind him.

I look behind me at the modest cottage that the Stein's lived in and where I myself have grown up since I was a boy of ten. Looking back to the panicked horse I hold his reigns, "Take me to Martin." I order as I guide him to turn around before climbing up. No need to worry Clarissa any more than she already was.

Matrix seemed to go faster and faster when we reached the nearby woods, the sound of his hooves hitting the ground drummed in my ears with the sound of my heartbeat.

Something white flashed and momentarily blinded me as we dodge through the trees. Reaching up I try to block out the source, but I as I rapidly blink my eyes begin to adjust to the bright light.

Sucking in a breath I look around in confused wonder. There is a lake covered with ice and light snow is falling all around me. This is a stark contrast to what I was just in moments ago, considering it is the middle of the summer season which is what makes the snow so odd, so incredible, to see.

But what was even more incredible was the magnificent castle in the distance that we are approaching. In my gut, I know that this is where we needed to go. "Let's go." I urge Matrix forward, he seems hesitant but he listens and we follow along old pathways that look as if they have not been very well taken care of in recent years. Some cobblestones cracked and missing and in places weeds are beginning to take over the ground.

 _'How did the professor end up here?'_ I ask myself as I look around, coming closer to an entrance. The grand and ornate castle almost has an abandoned look to it, and I wonder what happened to its inhabitants.

Easily I slide from Matrix and leave him as I go up the stairs and try the door which opens under my palms. "Wow." I raise my eyebrows, looking around. Such high ceilings and grand staircases are among the first things I see, and on instinct I follow up them and go to the left. So much space to cover, but I had to start searching somewhere.

"Martin?" I call out, my voice echoing loudly, "Martin?"

"Ronald?" I hear the weaker and much quieter reply.

"Martin!" I hurry now, the echo of my footsteps thundering around me. "Martin." I grab the bars when I find him, locked away in a cell.

"Ronald, you must go." He urges, "Immediately my boy, there is no hope for me."

"I'm not leaving you here Martin." I insist, "Is there a key somewhere?"  
He opens his mouth to respond but a beautiful voice cuts through the air first.

"There is a key, but it is my mother's law that trespassers are to be imprisoned for their crime." The voice is cold and hard as it slices through the dim darkness. Although it hid it's warmth, it's smoothness was alluring.

Looking around I peer through the darkness, trying to find the source. My breath catches in my throat as she slowly stepped into the twilight that filtered through the tall windows. She is haunting, but there is beauty in her, I can see it, I can feel it.

Jagged ice framed her pale blue tinted face, and like a crown it settled over her snowy hair. Her sharp eyes are so pale of a blue that they were almost white. Spikes of ice hung from her body as it adorned her hair, her shoulders capped with it and it even decorated her dress. I swear I could hear them lightly clink together as she shifted.

"You care for this man? What is he to you?" Her eyes study me as she calmly asks me questions. It does not feel as though she wishes to keep him locked up either, but in the moment, I do not have time to ponder this thought.

"He and his wife have raised me since the age of ten. They took me in when I needed a home, claimed me as their own. He is my father." I fight to keep my voice even as words spill from my mouth.

Her eyes seemed to soften with my words, but it is gone in a fraction of a second and I have to wonder if it was nothing but my imagination.

"My mother's law dictates that people are imprisoned for their crimes." She looks to him, "The time for trespassing is many years, it varies. Anywhere from ten, fifteen, up to twenty years."

"It was not meant, he did not try to trespass on your land. Is there no way you would let us both go home?" My voice is pleading as my hand tightens on the bar.  
Again she seems sad, "There is one way I know of that your father could return home." She takes a deep breath, her eyes downcast before they meet mine, "You may take his place if you wish. But once you have made your decision it cannot be changed or reversed." After the words leave her mouth she turns away from me and steps closer to one of the tall windows, looking out.

"I am truly sorry that you must choose. My mother's word is law, even I cannot break it."


	4. Sending Martin Away

My heart pounds in my chest, I barely had to think, blurting out my answer. "Yes, I'll take his place." I would not allow the man who took me in, raised me, to rot away in a prison he did not deserve. Clarissa needed him, and he needed her. I did not have anyone else.

Light reflected off the ice as her head snapped back and she stared at me, her eyes studying me intently. "You are sure of your decision? Once made, you cannot change it."

"I am." I tell her after taking a deep breath, standing straighter as I looked her in the eyes.

"No Ronald, you will not- "Martin blurts in an attempt to stop me.

"I am sorry Professor Stein, but Ronald-"She tested the name as if making sure it was the right one, her eyes never breaking contact with mine "has made his decision. He shall be taking your place effective immediately." Taking a breath, she turned her face away from mine and stepped forward as I stepped out of her way, drawing out a key she reached for the lock. Her small hands working easily on the lock, and the cell was open.

"Professor, you are free of your sentence." She spoke directly to him and he had an almost panicked look in his face about leaving me behind.

"But-"He started and I cut him off.

"Professor go." I managed to keep my voice strong, and ordered him to go as I clasped my hand on his shoulder. "Matrix is outside, he shall take you back home to Clarissa." Swiftly I have our places switched and the cell door closed with me now locked in the cell so that he has no choice but to comply.

"I am sorry Ronald." His shoulders droop and he sounds defeated. Martin now runs, only after promising to come back for me and I turn to speak some more with the mysterious woman to find out more about what is going to happen only to find her already gone.


	5. Living Quarters

I sit in silence, watching the twilight change into daylight on the walls as it seeps through the windows across from my cell. The light colors playing and mixing hues my main source of entertainment until a small crash alerts me to someone's presence.

Looking out through the bars best I could I call out, "Who's there?" Even though I'm not sure I'd admit it, part of me hoped it was the pale blue girl coming back.

"Hello." A voice answers me and my eyes are drawn to a man peering around a pillar on the staircase. "I'm Francisco Ramon, but please call me Cisco." He smiles lopsidedly at me and gives what I would almost describe as a mock bow. His hair is down to his shoulders like mine, however it is wavy and he has some sort of glasses infused with some form of technology if I had to take a guess that are sitting on top of his head. His skin is tan, but his hands have a coal like black covering them which is also creeping around the edges of his neck by his hair line.

"Hi" I greet him back, my eyes narrowing slightly while I watch him come closer to the bars. "I'm Ronald, uh, my friends call me Ronnie." I tell him, watching as he produces a key just like the one the girl had.

"Nice to meet you Ronnie." He smiles again before unlocking the door, opening it wider so that I could step through. "That's Barry." He ads as an afterthought, jabbing a thumb back at another man who is leaning against the same pillar Cisco had just peeked around that I hadn't seen before. He has red tinging his skin instead of black, and there are yellow streaks in some places across the space of his skin that is visible.

"Wait, I thought I had to be locked up?" I raise an eyebrow, confused now even as I slide out of the cell.

"Well, technically you're supposed to be yeah." He grimaces, "but her highness Madame Snow, has been gone for a few years now and I know she-"He gestures towards where the blue girl was standing earlier, "doesn't truly believe you belong in a cell. If she had authority to change the laws she would, but she does not have that yet." He explains before continuing on, "By law you are still required to be our prisoner, but-" he pauses and a sly look crosses his face, "that doesn't mean we have to force you into a cell, now does it?"

"Then where am I staying? Don't get me wrong, I'm quite relieved I will not be required to stay in a cell, just confused." I reply, as I consider his words about the laws.

"Your room, duh." He says simply and beckons me to follow him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Cisco?" Barry looks between us, an apprehensive look on his face.

"My own room?" again I raise an eyebrow at Cisco before hearing what Barry said. "Wait, doing what?"

"Yes, your own room. What, did you think we were going to make you sleep in the stables or something?" He scoffs, but smiles easily.

"Letting you out of the cell." Barry says simply. Harder to get a word in when Cisco keeps talking.

"Uh, I'm not sure what I was expecting to be honest." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly as I reply to Cisco, avoiding Barry's gaze.

He laughs at my awkwardness as I follow him down the spiral staircase I came up through, Barry trailing after us. We walk through old looking, yet still ornate, hallways and I keep wanting to stop and study the structures of the building, but Cisco and Barry urge me on. "You'll have plenty of time to study and learn the layout of the castle later, after you've gotten some rest."

Finally, Cisco stops at a door and we both follow him inside. My mouth parts slightly in surprise as I look around. This room is absolutely enormous, and elaborate. Much nicer than I could have ever expected. "Wow. Is this-?" I don't even finish my question as I move about the room.

"Yeah," Cisco nods and gestures around the room with a grin, "Your own room. Pretty nice, huh?"  
"Yeah." I look back at him, still reeling with the surprise. Detailed trim around the floor and ceiling, an intricate design on the window and walls, high and decorated ceilings. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the castle, maybe a bit more taken care of though. There is much to do to fix up or clean what I've seen so far.


	6. Seamstress Designer and a Tour

It seems to be with reluctance that Cisco follows Barry and leaves me alone in the lavish room, but before he goes he tells me they shall be back to make sure I receive dinner later and that they will be sending someone ahead of them to take measurements to make sure they can have clothes made for me since I was to stay here and obviously did not bring any with me.

After I sit alone, in the quiet, for a short while a soft knock comes from the door. "Hello? Monsieur?" A woman's voice follows and I open the door for her. "Hello?" I greet, and blink in surprise to see a small woman in front of me. She has long, straight, brown hair and deep, green eyes. She is well dressed, and carries a pack with her, which tells me she is the one sent ahead for my measurements. She too has red and black tinging her skin, traveling in wisps along her hands and forearms.

"My name is Thea." She tells me with a smile, "I used to work as a traveling seamstress and clothing designer. I'm here to take your measurements."

"I'm Ronald, please call me Ronnie. " I tell her, "What do you mean used to?" I dare to ask as I invite her inside, and her lips form a thin line.

"Yes, used to. I," She paused, "I had to stop after I arrived here for various reasons." Sadness filled her expression, but it was hidden again before I could comment on it. "Now, let's get those measurements." She tells me before giving me instructions while she takes notes and writes things down on a pad of paper.

She speaks again after a few short minutes, "I've got everything I need." Thea tells me as she reviews her pad before looking up with a smile, "I shall see you soon."

"Wait, Thea." I call and she stops at the door, turning to look at me. "Yes Ronald?"

"Uh, you seemed sad before, I am sorry to have brought up bad memories. It was not my intention. I was just wondering, If you're willing to tell me of course, what it was and if you were all right?" I clear my throat and she averts her eyes.

"Uh." She bites her lip, "I- I'll be okay. Eventually." Her voice is soft as she speaks, "I uh, I cannot leave this place either. I cannot go back home, to my friends and family. They do not know where I am, of that I am near certain."

"I'm sorry Thea." I apologize, feeling for her loss which I now share.

"It's not your doing." She smiles sadly before slipping through the door. Shortly after her departure I hear Cisco approaching in the hallway and open the door just as he is about to knock. "I heard you coming." I tell him after laughing at his surprised face.

"Ah." He shakes his head and lets out a laugh as well. "I'm going to give you a tour and you'll have free roam to and find your way around the castle." He beckons me to follow and halfway down the hall he stops suddenly. "Oh! And we shall be hosting a party to welcome you to the castle. I am sorry it is not under better circumstances, but we want you to feel welcome here since this is to be your new home." He looks apologetic, but I can see he hopes I will like it here. "But first, let's get some dinner."

I follow him through the winding hallways and down to the kitchens where we retrieve some dinner and sit down to eat with Barry. After we finish, I follow both Cisco and Barry through the castle once more, and they show me where things are. We stop at the main entrance and I realize there is another staircase we did not venture up. "What about that way?" I ask, waving my hand towards it.

"Oh," Cisco purses his lips, "That is the one area of the castle that is off limits. It is where her rooms are."

I nod, accepting this. She likely just wanted privacy, and who could blame her.


	7. Your Name?

The next few days I spend my time exploring the castle, Cisco and Barry by my side telling me about some of the things we pass or stop to see. The architecture and design is more fascinating in the light that streams through the many windows. I am studying the structure and design in the main entryway, the large expanse of space, perfect marble staircase, and everything I can see.

"So, what is it you do- uh, did?" Cisco asks, correcting himself as he speaks.

"I didn't have just one job." I stop, thinking back to just last week. "I always did like building things," I gesture around the room, "and my powers came in great handy with metal working But I suppose those were my main jobs at any rate." I nod, almost wistful now knowing I won't be able to build the workshop for the professor or anything else likely.

"If it is your passion surely we can find both material and space for you to utilize." The cool voice cuts through the air, and I hold my breath as my eyes find her. This is the first I've seen her since that first evening, in the cell.

"Hello." My voice is low as I greet her, still wondering what her name is but not sure I should ask. At least not yet.

"Hello Ronald." Her light eyes meet mine, and I swear my heart fluttered when she said my name, just like it did before the first time. I hadn't realized what it was then and had thought it was from fear or stress, but now I'm not entirely sure.

After a moment, another voice cuts in. "You let me think she didn't know you were setting him up in a room!" Barry turns and whacks Cisco on the arm, an angry look on his face.

In response Cisco only laughs. "I thought it'd be funny." He shrugs, not offering any further explanation.

"Relax Bartholomew." She tells him, rolling her eyes with a slight shake of her head as she slowly makes her way down off the final few steps. Even so, she simply looks amused by his reactions, a small smile on her lips. "Cisco meant you no harm." I immediately notice that he is the only person she's referred to with a nickname.

Turning to me again she speaks, "I have come to inform you that we shall be hosting a welcoming party, and that it shall be held come the end of next week. If you have any specific requests please,"

"Tell me." Cisco finishes for her, giving her a cheeky grin as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but still not looking annoyed with him in the slightest.

"Yes," she confirms his statement, "Tell Cisco. He will be helping organize preparations. Miss Thea shall be meeting with you again today, to fit some of the garments she's be making to make sure they shall be the proper size and are to your liking." She nods her head slightly, and looks like she's mentally going through a list in her head, making sure she's gone over everything she had wanted to. "I shall leave you to consider my offer for workspace and to enjoy the rest of your evening in peace." Her smile leaves her face and she turns to go back the way she came.

"Wait-" I jolt forward before I can stop myself and she almost spins around to face me, her dress swishing and twisting, the ice clinking softly.

"Yes?" She tilts her head inquisitively at me.

"I was just-"I cut myself off, clearing my throat, "was just wondering what I should call you? What is your name?" My heart races in the silence that follows.

"Frost." She answers simply, drawing her shoulders back as she keeps her eyes and face clear of emotion. There is almost a vacant look to her when she does this. After another pause she is gone and I stare after her.

"So," I turn back to them, "your full name is Bartholomew then?"

Barry shrugs, his lips tight in an almost smile. "Yes, my full name is Bartholomew. Why?"

"I just know someone whose son shares the same name." I explain, and for a second I wonder if he is the missing son, he does resemble Henry quite a bit. Shaking it off I tell myself that I'm sure it's just my imagination, just me willing his son to be alive and well. "I was just surprised, that's all."

* * *

Later that evening Thea comes to my room, just as Frost had told me she would.

"Ronnie?" She knocks, "Are you ready?" I open the door for her immediately, "Yes, of course Thea. I was told you'd be stopping by."

Her arms are full of cloth and she smiles over the bundle that reaches up to her chin. "Good." She attempts to nod, and I step aside so she can come in past me. "We have quite a bit to do, starting with your welcome party look." She smiles almost devilishly at me as she pulls out an elaborate set that looks like it is made for someone of a much higher class than me.

"Wow." I blink at it as she urges me to take it and go behind the screen.

"It's not finished just yet, I have to add embellishments, embroider, etcetera." She waves her hand in the air and I slide behind the tall screen to change. It doesn't take me long to pull it on, and to my pleasant surprise it fits perfectly.

Stepping back out her eyes widen excitedly, "Oh wow, I was right. That looks just wonderful on you." Thea beams in pride as I tell her, "You certainly can work magic." Turning I look at myself in the three-piece mirror, taking in the details. It was, almost in entirety, black in color. Bright red on the undersides of the jacket, and my vest is in the same vibrant shade. Silver and gold threads are woven together, the beginnings of an embroidery design that I'm sure will turn out to be absolutely amazing once finished.

With ease and skill Thea makes adjustments, putting pins in places and checking the fit. It doesn't take long to get through the rest of the clothing she brought, and I am still amazed at how nice it all is. Much nicer than an inventors son is used to, that's for sure.


	8. Party-Time

The next few days leading up to the welcoming party I'm all but left to my own devices and only catch glimpses of Cisco, Barry, and on occasion even Frost. I pause in my drawings as I my mind wanders, wondering what Martin had told Clarissa and how they were holding up. They're strong, they can survive without me; they have before, and they will now. Besides, I told myself, I'd see them eventually. If they didn't pass before my time here was up that is.

I sigh, staring down at the drawings and blueprints on my desk. I'd been spending these last few days fleshing out the ideas I had originally had for the professor's workshop. Even though I knew I would not get to build it for him, at least not anytime soon, I still wanted the design to be perfect on the chance that I would still be able to build it just for him one day.

A knock sounds at the door and I jump up from my chair as it opens, only to have Thea stick her head inside. "Ronnie." She greets me, "I apologize for the intrusion, I have come to help you get ready for the welcome celebration." I nod, accepting her apology immediately.

"You know," I pause, "It is an odd thing to have celebrations to welcome someone who is called a prisoner." I frown, the thought had been bothering me the last few days and I had been wanting to talk to Cisco about it. I had a feeling it was something he had a hand in, or had started more of a tradition for it.

"I suppose it is." She shakes her head, "But it is something Cisco and the Lady worked together to begin. They did not wish us to feel as though we are truly prisoners here. She is working to abolish and remove her mother's law, but while she is cursed it is easier said than done." Thea explains as I change into the fancy dress clothes, marveling at the craftmanship and intricate stitching.

"This is amazing Thea." I praise her work, "You are truly talented."

"Thank you." Her eyes light up and she seems to stand taller, quite pleased with my reaction. She studies me and I don't bother to argue when she brushes her fingers through my hair, making some kind of decision. "Sit." She demands, pointing at the vanity chair. "I'm going to cut and style your hair." She tells me as I comply, "How would you feel about shorter hair?"

"How short?" I raise an eyebrow, our eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror. Maybe closer to the length Barry has, roughly around his ears." She explains what she wants to do, and I nod as I listen.

"You do what you think is best." I tell her, accepting that she'd likely do it anyways. I might as well just give her permission. Besides, with the amazing job she's already done with the new clothing they are providing me with, I'm sure she couldn't make me look ridiculous, not even if she tried.

Closing my eyes, I let her work, scissors snipping through my hair as she worked. My head felt lighter once she was finished, and she immediately moved on to putting a swirling design with paint onto the side of my face. "The gold, silver, and red design will match the one on your clothing." She explains, "It's going to look amazing when I'm done. I promise." I was apprehensive, but I suppose she knew more about formal affairs and how to dress up for them.

A knock sounds on the door just as Thea is finishing. "Yea?" Thea calls out before I can.

"Are you ready?" Cisco's voice asks, and I hear the door open and close as he comes into the room.

"Just finishing right now." She responds. "Aannnd…" She draws out the word, pausing after, "Done!" She declares and I hear her drop her utensils on the vanity in front of me. I don't have a chance to look in the mirror before the two of them are pulling me with them towards the door. We get to the ballroom and I finally have a chance to stop and get a good look at my companions. Thea is wearing a deep red dress with thick ties crossing over her arms and torso. Red and black dance together in glittery lines across her face, and I see the red tinge on her skin through the partially open sleeves. Cisco has a similar outfit to mine, with different colors and stitching embroidered upon the black expanse of fabric. Barry suddenly appears next to us, and I realize he has powers too- super speed. His clothing is close in design, but is instead a vibrant red not unlike Thea's.

Another woman comes in on the arm of an older gentleman. They both have darker skin, and look to be related. "Hello Ronald." The man greets first as they approach, and shakes my hand. "My name is Joseph West," He smiles easily, "and this is my daughter Iris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ronald." She smiles as well. She is wearing black and gold, the top fitted to her with a ruffled skirt.

As we talk we nibble on some food from a refreshment table full of small treats and goodies. I am surprised again, this time by how wonderful everything tasted. Has food always tasted this good? I can't remember anything tasting like this from the village. I find out that Joseph, who insists I call him Joe, has taken care of Barry like his own since he first arrived here. He and Iris are like siblings, poking fun at each other with teasing remarks.

Iris stops talking for a moment, staring at something over our shoulders. "Wow, Thea, you really outdid yourself with that one."

"You really think so?" Thea eyes something behind us, and I assume it's a person.

"Yeah, it's impressive." Iris nods.

"What are you-"Cisco starts asking as we turn around and are facing the staircase.

"Wow." I breathe the word as I look at what they had been scrutinizing. It's Frost, and she's definitely been dressed up for the occasion by Thea. Her dress fits to her form down to her hips before flaring out. Her skirt trails behind her with a gauzy iridescent fabric acting as a train that is attached at her waist on the back. It is sleeveless, but ice decorates some of her exposed skin, glittering in the light. Her snow blonde hair falls in relaxed curls around her shoulders and framing her face. An icy crown rests upon her head, and the thought that she may be royalty barely even registers in the back of my mind.

Music playing softly urges me forward, and I offer her my arm as she steps down the last few steps. "Would you care to dance, Frost?" the words find their way past my lips, just as my body seemed to move of its own accord.

After a moment's pause, she places a delicate hand in my own larger and more calloused one. "Yes." Her voice is smooth, "I would very much so care to dance with you, Ronnie." A small smile forms on her lips, and we move to the center of the large ballroom. With ease we twirl and spin, setting a pace as we move.


	9. Metability

It seems to me like we dance for hours and well into the night. Eventually we stop, finding ourselves walking around the palace and through the gardens, talking about life.

"I don't remember much from before Martin and Clarissa took me in, but I don't remember it being a happy life." I find myself admitting, "Once they welcomed me into their home, their life, their family, life got a lot brighter for me. I learned how to build things, possibly even better than the professor himself. I learned how to read from Henry, the local book-keeper, and was around other kids my age who I became friends with."

"That sounds wonderful." She tells me, a sad look in her eyes. "I am sorry that it is on our account that you will not be going back to that, not for a long time." She looks down to her feet as she apologizes, grimacing.

"I am sure it will not be all bad. After all, you have all been very kind to me." I find myself trying to reassure her. "I think I will grow to like it here just as much." It strikes me how honest this statement feels, I am already beginning to feel like I am right at home.

A bell chimes, and we look up towards the clock tower. "This will just take a moment." The words come out in a whisper and she moves towards the side of the open walkway. Reaching out from under the stone canopy, I see a pale blue mist come spilling from her hand. It's hard to see and I wonder to myself what she is doing.

"My mother, she did something quite some time ago that resulted in a curse being placed upon us and upon this place." She turns her head to look at me just when what I realize is snow begins to fall. "She went off to look for a cure to this curse, I know not when she may return. The snow helps deter people from coming this way, and usually keeps us hidden from the world. Before she left she told me that I must continue to provide the cover, that it is necessary for our survival until she comes back."

I move to stand next to her, watching as her eyes become downcast, and her shoulders droop just the slightest.

"Are you a metahuman?" The question slips past my lips before I can stop it, and I bite my lip. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"I try to backtrack but she cuts me off with a question of her own.

"What is a metahuman?" she genuinely looks confused as she looks back to me. Now I wonder if she is a metahuman, that someone told them they were cursed and she manifested her powers shortly after. That maybe her mother may have known this, and decided she didn't want a metahuman daughter.

"A metahuman is someone who has some kind of special ability that people don't tend to have, or is enhanced beyond what a regular person can do. Like Barry, he has super speed. Like me, I can produce fire." She blinks in surprise and I decide to demonstrate, lighting up both my hands and head in fire. She looks curious and hesitantly reaches forward. "Careful, I don't want you to get burned." I warn her.

"I think you may just be a metahuman." I tell her, "You create snow, is that correct?"

"Yes. Snow, frost, and ice." She affirms, her hand going through the fire and threading her fingers with mine. She has a curious look on her face, and I stare in surprise. "How are you?"

"I absorb heat, it keeps me alive and fuels my powers."

We stand there, she leans against the pillar and plays with our entwined hands surrounded by the flames. Absorbed by her own wonder, I don't stop her from doing so, not minding in the slightest.

Suddenly I recall my conversation with Henry, about how sometimes you need to take time to find the person you love. That you'll know when you find them. Refocusing I examine her face, committing the details to memory, and I realize I may be developing feelings for this girl I barely know at all, whose powers are the complement to my own.


	10. Magic Mirrors

The next morning, I almost have to wonder if the previous evening had all been a part of my imagination, or if it had any sense of reality and truth to it. I find myself down leaning against the same pillar, looking out at the expanse of garden and statues decorating it. I think back to the way she could feel the fire, reach through it and reach my skin without being burned the slightest bit. I light my hand up, watching the flames jumping from between my fingers.

"Ronnie?" Frost's voice jolts me from being mesmerized by it. Turning I offer a smile and greet her, "Frost."

"You have told me so much about you, I think it's my turn to share. Come." She beckons me to follow her, and I do so without hesitation. We walk back through the halls and up the grand staircase, I pause momentarily as she begins to go up towards her own wing. She stops and turns to look over her shoulder at me, a raised eyebrow at seeing me hesitating at the bottom of the winding stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, I'm coming." I blew out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in as I began to move up the stairs. Her dress was fit to her body, flaring out around her knees and trailing a bit behind her. There was a shimmery cape like train that attached around the shoulders of the dress, connecting down the back and ending just beyond the skirt. It swished as she moved, the soft sound of fabric rustling and I could hear the clinking of ice as well. The hallways are long, winding, and full of beautiful architecture, just like in the rest of the castle. We stop at an ornate door, and I follow her inside.

I blink in surprise at seeing a vast library. Several stories high, filled to the brim with books. Plenty of comfortable seating and small tables in between are in the center and to the sides within the rounded shelving. "Wow…." I trail off, sort of at a loss for words.

"Yes, it is quite the impressive library, is it not?" She runs her fingertips along a line of books before turning to face me. "This library has been growing since the beginning of my family line. I spent a good deal of time adding to it myself ever since I can remember. I've always loved to read, knowledge has always appealed to me." Her eyes roam along, from the floor to the ceiling.

"My mother left when I was nine." She moves and stands behind one of the plush chairs, her fingertips dancing along the back as her mind works, remembering. "Like I told you yesterday, she told me she was looking for a cure to a curse. The way she spoke made it sound like either she had caused it or had been expecting it as if the curse ran through our bloodline. Generation to generation. I cannot be entirely sure, I was a child and did not understand everything she had said." A sigh escaped her blue lips and she moved around the chair before sinking down into the cushion.

"I am unable to change her laws and rules." Her shoulders are slumped, "Not until I am both of age and married. It is not allowed. This is why I cannot simply change the penalties or allow you free to return home. Not without possible repercussions for everyone." She seemed thoughtful.

"I am not worried for my family." I tell her honestly, "I shall miss them greatly, that is true, but they are strong and can survive without me until the sentence is served."

"I do have something, that may ease that." She stands back up quickly, and I follow her back out of the library and further down the halls. We enter another room, one that has jagged ice embedded into places on the walls and floors. In the dimmer lighting, it has a sinister appearance. "Here." She picks up a small mirror with a device attached to it.

"What is it?" I ask as she hands it to me, her cool skin brushing mine.

"A device that Cisco built, many a year ago actually. Not long after she left." Frost purses her lips, "It shows you what you most want to see. You press your finger tight to this spot-" she points to a small reflective spot on the handle. "-and either say or think what you wish to see, focusing on it."

Clearing her throat, she continued talking, "I used it quite often within the first few months. But having responsibilities I slowly stopped coming to look after my mother. There was nothing I could do to help her, and she would have wanted me to stay focused on whatever I needed to do. So, I let her go. I haven't looked for her in years."

"So," I start, "I just say that I would like to see the professor or Clarissa, and then they appear in the mirror?"

"Yes." She nods, "Please, by all means." She waves me to try it. "I would not have shown you this had I not wanted you to use it, should you wish."

"Thank you." I nod, smiling softly before focusing on the mirror as she stepped away from me, moving to stand out of the large open balcony. "I would like to see Professor Stein and Clarissa." I say aloud in a strong voice. A flash of electric blue and deep black like clouds swirl in the glass. Slowly the image comes into focus and I take a sharp breath of surprise. The professor is being mocked by other townspeople. Marcella and Edith behind their father's, whispering words to them with a venomous determination in their eyes, glaring at each other all the while. They obviously wanted something. I can barely make out the words some of them are saying between the ringing in my ears and the buzz of people's voices.

He was telling them about how I was being kept prisoner, that it was unjust and unfair. Martin was pleading help to come get me released from my cage. Harsh words flew from him about Frost, and I can't hold it against him because he is not here to know the whole story. But he is in trouble, and my mind races as I wish I could do something.

"Martin, he's in trouble." I choke out the words and she turns around, confusion in her eyes. Coming closer she glances down at the mirror, "Trouble?" Her eyes widen at seeing the crowd around him, the caged cart which he was being pulled towards.

"Then you must go." Her voice rises as she looks up to me, her wide eyes meeting mine.

"But I thought I could not leave?"

"You are not supposed to. But I cannot keep you from saving your family." Her voice wavers on the words and she grips my hands in hers, keeping them closed around the mirror.

"You shall be in trouble if I go." I protest, not wanting her to suffer as well.

"That is on me, my own decision." She nearly snaps, "You must go. You must protect your family while you still have a family to protect. My mother's staff loyal to her roam both the grounds and halls, but they also tend to avoid me. I shall deal with them best I can, after we sneak you out of here." Keeping one of our hands entwined she pulls me behind her and we run through the halls, peeking around corners and dashing to and fro. Finally, we reach the kitchen and hurriedly close the door behind us.

"Barry. Cisco." I greet, short of breath.

"Cisco, how has your breaching practice been coming?" Frost asks, gulping for air.

"Not good I'm afraid." He answers with a frown, "It takes me many tries to simply locate the place I wish to go. We're talking many, many attempts. It would take me a long time to get anywhere."

"Barry, can you run Ronnie to the village?" She looks to the speedster.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too much of a problem. Why?" He shrugs after considering the idea.

"Ronnie's family is in trouble. He needs to go help them." She explains, talking fast.

"But the rules?" Cisco's brow furrows.

"I know the rules. We can't let them know, just have to sneak him out. Which is why I come to the both of you. You can get out undetected for at least a few hours' time." Her eyes are hard as she looks between them. "Go, go. Before it's too late!" She urges use.

Barry steps forward, grabbing onto me, holding my neck straight. "For whiplash." He says, "ready?"

I nod, "Ready."

Wind roars past us, but I barely notice it. Colors and objects become a blur. Just as suddenly we are on the outskirts of the town.


	11. Running Back to the Castle

I hurry through the streets, Barry right behind me. I know why he didn't run us right to the mess, it's because not many people accept those like us. Metahumans. They are fearful, and they cover their fear with hatred. Attacking and ostracizing anyone they suspect of being a metahuman.

It is easy to find them, we followed the loud shouts and exclamations, that only got louder as we got closer. Pushing through the crowd I get to Martin.

"Professor!" I all but yell the word, now fighting the hands that hold me back from him. It is only now that I realize Barry is no longer with me, and I don't see him among the many faces that surround me.

"The old professor's gone insane!" Maureen sniffles, and Edith elbows her, her voice louder and more tearful that that of her friend. "Oh, my poor Ronald, your poor father has been just worried sick! He's worried himself so much he's begun hallucinating and making up stories!"

"He said you were being held captive by some cruel metahuman woman." Maureen almost wails in her attempt to out-do Edith. Now I see what they were doing in the images, they were vying for attention and sympathy. I realize they were both trying to find a way to become my wife. Their fathers had already spoken to me, not so subtly dropping hints and veiled threats, telling me to marry their 'precious' daughter.

"But he's not crazy! He's not lying." I snap the words without thinking, pulling the mirror from my belt. "Show me Frost." I demand, holding my thumb on the sensor. In moments, her image is in front of my eyes once more, she looks worried and is biting her lip as her hands grip the ledge in front of her.

Maureen and Edith gasp, yanking it from my hands. Their shrill voices mixing as they talk at the same time "Look at her, father she's hideous!" "She's a monster! A beast!" "Father do something! We can't have that creature so close to our home!" "What if she comes for us too?" They turn the mirror and people gasp at seeing her, the girl with unbelievably pale skin, snow white hair and sharp shards of ice adorning her body and clothes.

"But she's not a monster! She's a metahuman, a kind one at that!" my anger gets the best of me and I find myself yelling to get people to listen. "She didn't imprison me because she wanted to, it is the law there that trespassers be punished. It is just like the laws we have in our small village."

"You care about this, this thing?!" "Ronald, dearest, you cannot be serious!" The girls crow, hot anger in their faces. "Father, he'll only try to stop us from protecting ourselves! We can't have that!"

"No, we can't." People were shouting and they managed to throw the two of us into the jail like carriage. "Hey! No! Let us out of here!" I grip the bars as I yell, watching them all storming in the direction of the castle.

Henry suddenly shows up in front of the bars, working fast to unlock the door. "Hurry now, we don't have much time. The guards will be back soon to take you away." We climb back out and Martin looks at me with sorrow filled eyes. "I am sorry Ronald, I did not mean to cause you any pain. Is this metahuman girl not as cruel and cold as she seemed?"

"No, she's quite kind actually." I sigh, "But she's so often scared, which causes her to become more harsh spoken and seemingly emotionless." Looking around I still don't see Barry.

"Where's Barry?" I ask myself aloud with a frown.

"Barry?" The men echo, a confused look on their faces. "A friend. He's a metahuman, a speedster, and he helped me get here quickly." I explain as we quickly rush away, down the cobblestone streets.

The shadow of a person, a silhouette in Henry's shop catches our eyes. This wouldn't be worrisome if a worker was present of it the entirety of the town hadn't run towards the castle. "Hey, you! What are you doing!" Henry charges forward with us behind him into the shop. He freezes as he looks at the person whose back is to us standing still and we nearly run into him. "Bartholomew?" He breathes the word, hesitation and hope in his voice.

Barry turns around slowly, staring at nothing in particular as he examines the small shop before finally meeting Henry's gaze.

"Father?" he asks, his voice small, his expression changing to one that is hopeful and conflicted, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Barry, my boy. My son." He almost laughs as the two of them embrace. Smiles on their faces, happiness at having found each other.

"Barry, we have to hurry." I speak up, hating to interrupt their moment. "The towns-people, they're going after Frost. They want to kill her."

"I can't carry all of you." He looks panicked.

"Take Ronald, we'll follow behind on horses as quickly as we can." Henry makes the decision for us, and we give him a nod before we are off. Once we arrive he stops at the top of the first staircase in the entry. "Go, find Frost. I've got to help the others protect our home." He gives me a small push in the direction of her wing and I nod to him as I start off, stumbling quickly up the stairs.


	12. Fight Scene

It feels like the stairs are endless, like they'll go on forever. I follow the path of destruction to her private quarters. Anger and fear filled villagers no doubt caused the damage that had not been here just hours before. I frantically look around the room from the doorway, not seeing her and the people after her. Breathing heavily, I move across the large expanse room and finally see her out of the balcony. She is sitting on a short backless chair, her back straight as she stares into the distance.

Maureen and Edith both stand above her, somehow having gotten ahold of their own weapons and ahead of the rest of the pack. They glare at each other while they hold their weapons at the ready, aimed for Frost who didn't seem to notice. Footsteps echoed in the hall and I knew that it was likely their fathers leading them, getting closer and closer every second.

"Leave her alone!" I find my voice, stern and serious as I approach. Frost's head turns at the sound of my voice, and I see the worry for me and my family dissipate in her eyes. She looks more content than anything, not bothered by the fact that she was being threatened herself right at this very moment.

"She's a freak, a beast who needs to be put down." Edith's spits, venomously and Maureen nods in agreement. One of the only things they've ever really agreed upon before.

"She's a human being. We both are." I inch myself forward.

"Stand back!" Maureen snarls this time, just as both of their fathers and some of their father's friends burst into the room behind me. "Do it." They hiss, "Rid all of us of this creature."

In anger, I reveal my own powers to them, lighting up on fire. "Leave her alone!" I raise my hands up, not attacking just yet.

"She did this to him!" Edith crows in anger, and she pulls the trigger of her gun. Hitting Frost in the arm. A cry of pain escapes her and she grips her arm tightly, blood spilling past her fingers. "Frost!" I dive forward, reaching for her even while I was still aflame. She doesn't flinch from me as our skin connects, allowing me to look at her arm without fight.

Anger surges through me, renewed at seeing her wounded and I step back up, guarding her. "You want to touch her you're going to have to kill me." I tell them, my voice a hard growl. Everyone seems to move at once, Edith and Maureen screeching while the fighting begins. I throw balls of fire, knocking attackers back. Shards of ice shoot past and around, protecting me from the other side. Air whips around as Barry helps us, dropping Cisco off next to us. He shoots airwaves and vibrations from his hands, knocking people back.

It doesn't feel like long before they retreat and leave us behind as they run for the hills. When the last one is leaving I finally turn back, "Frost." Her name is the only thing I say as I pull her to my chest, holding her tight in my arms. "Are you all right?" I readjust so that I can see her face, my palms on her cheeks.

"I'll be fine." Her eyes don't leave mine. "What about you?"

"I'm alright." I nod, a relieved smile on my face. Emotions running high I act on impulse, pressing my mouth to hers in a soft kiss, a first kiss. Her cold skin begins to warm under my own, and I pull back, resting my forehead against hers. Opening my eyes I watch her reactions, her own eyes still closed. My mouth parts slightly as I watch in wonder as her hair slowly changes from the snowy white it was to a light chestnut brown. Her eyes blink open and the icy blue fades into a warm almost chocolatey color, and the blue that tinged her lips creeps away, revealing pale pink lips.

"Frost?" I breathe, and she looks confused. "I, I feel warm." She manages to say, "I haven't felt this kind of warm in a long time." She shakes her head.

"You look like you did before you came into your powers." Cisco looks incredulous.

"I think it has something to do with absorbing heat- from Ronnie." Barry theorizes aloud, waving his hand towards me.

"That makes sense." Cisco nods, "Yeah, cause her powers work by absorbing heat." He talks, moving his hands. "If she doesn't absorb enough heat, we think she'd eventually freeze to death."


	13. Names

Henry, Martin and Clarissa all end up just coming to stay with us at the castle. Henry because he missed out on his son's life, and both Martin and Clarissa too because they felt they belonged here with us. They see that Frost really is kind underneath her spikey and sometimes unemotional outward appearance. She gives me permission to tell them of her mother and her laws, explain everything.

The evening we welcome them with a party of their own, Cisco whisperingly tells me that Frost's birthday is a few short weeks away, and that she shall be 18 and of age.

"You are the princess of our land." Clarissa states as she sits next to Frost, taking a break from dancing. I'm on her other side, and I look curiously at them both. "We've been under the impression that you have been dead for many a year, my dear."

"What do you mean?" It's Frost's turn to look confused now.

"Your mother, who left you here in this castle a long time ago, is the Queen, isn't she? She told everyone that her beautiful daughter, the princess, had passed suddenly and she could not bear to stay in her beloved home, the castle close to our small village." Clarissa told her, sympathy in her eyes. "She's gone ill, and won't last much longer now."

Her words began to sink in, Frost was the princess we'd been told we had lost so long ago. The sweet young princess who had loved making visits to our small town. "You're Princess Caitlin." I blink rapidly as I look at the beautiful girl next to me. Her brown hair already containing streaks of the white blonde once more.

"Yes." She nods.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself by name?" The question comes out.

"Frost is one of the many nicknames Cisco gave me after my powers manifested, and the one he used most. I suppose I became so used to being called that instead of my name."


	14. Spared Time

Somehow, we manage to spread the news fast of the Princess's survival, of the Queen's lie. It became known how the Queen had wished to hide the truth, that her bloodline had the potential for metahumans and that her own daughter had manifested abilities. The Princess had been quite loved in her childhood, and people were devastated by losing her light-hearted spirit. Her mother's name was tarnished in light of the truth, and since she was now of age following her birthday the people of the land decided they wanted her to be crowned.

It's a whirlwind of people, in and out. A good deal of the townspeople trying to get close, begging for forgiveness for their crime against the crown, against the princess. Even Edith and Maureen are among them, although I think they are just trying to save face, most likely an attempt to get to me again. It's always the same with those two, and many of their friends. The amount of time I have with her becomes limited, and I have to fight for it.

"Caitlin." I catch her, pulling her with me into her library to get a moment of peace. "You've become so busy, I can't even get a moment with you anymore." I brush her hair out of her face, my fingertips ghosting her skin. Her face lights up in a smile upon realizing it was me who had pulled her away. "Ronnie." In greeting she leans up and kisses me softly. "I've missed you too." She says, our lips inches apart, her own fingers trailing over my cheeks softly.

"You know," I start, and find that I am unable to stop myself, "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes?" she tilts her head, smiling softly, encouragingly at me.

My tongue feels tied but I manage to get the words out, "Will you marry me?" My stomach is in knots now as well as I wait with baited breath for her answer.


	15. A Royal Wedding

The suit that Thea made me is much more elaborate and fancy than the others. Of course, it had to be for such an occasion. My nerves make me jittery, and I try not to pace back and forth at the front of the throne room right below the few steps up to where the throne's sit.

"Relax Ronnie." Cisco laughs, clapping a hand to my shoulder. "It's almost time now."

I take a deep breath in an attempt to quell the nervousness bubbling up inside me. Music starts, Cisco moves to his spot, and everything else seems to fade from around me as she steps through the tall doors. Thea's outdone herself, and I absently make a mental note to thank her for her hard work later. Caitlin looks absolutely perfect, like an angel. Her dress has off the shoulder lace sleeves that reach down to her wrists. Around her knees the dress flares out wide, with a long train behind her. A veil is draped both behind her and in front her face.

Martin walks her down the aisle and passes her off to me, a smile on his face. I barely notice anything, somehow managing to get through the ceremony with my mind one-hundred percent focused on my beautiful Caitlin. Gently I lift the veil over her head, still breathless. Some of her currently brunette hair is pulled back and pinned with the veil, the rest falls in large curls down her back and over her shoulders. My palms caress her face, holding it as I lean in to kiss her. I grin as our lips meet, and I feel her smile into the kiss as well.

Cheers erupt from those invited, family, friends, dignitaries and royalty. We all make our way to the ballroom, Caitlin on my arm as I lead her to the center for our first dance as husband and wife. I hold her close as we move gracefully together, leaning close I whisper to her, my lips at her ear, Laurel's voice melding with the music in the background, "This is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much."

She giggles, a melodic sound, before replying. "As it is mine. I love you."

Laurel was another woman who had been here for quite some time, nearly as long as Thea. She was friends with the girl, and traveled with her as a musician and singer. I had not had the opportunity to meet her previously, as she had been sick during the last parties and was unable to sing. She did not wish to get anyone else sick, and had thus stayed in her own quarters until it passed.

The song comes to an end and our eyes meet, there is a sparkle of utter happiness in them that makes my heart swell even more somehow. I bow, kissing the back of her hand as she curtsies. Other couples join us as the music strikes up again, and we manage to get through a few dances together before we are interrupted, by Cisco of course.

"She's my best friend, I get to be the first to cut in." Caitlin rolls her eyes at him, but is more than happy to oblige, he is after all her nearest and dearest friend. I take the time to dance with Clarissa and then take a break to watch the festivities.

Barry is dancing with Iris, twirling around looking happy as can be. Henry and Joe seem to be getting along well, and if I had to guess Joe is probably sharing stories of Barry's childhood that Henry missed out on. A woman in a gold and black dress interrupts Cisco and Caitlin's third dance, claiming Cisco for the next dance.

"Ollie?" I hear a gasp, and recognize Thea's voice. Looking over I see her drop the papers she is carrying around, acting as planner she was carrying information to help keep the festivities rolling smoothly. I, as some others also do, look on confused as a man with blonde hair stares at her, slack jawed.

"Thea?" He chokes out, still staring. A woman comes walking up behind him, "Oliver- "She doesn't finish her sentence as her eyes travel past him and to Thea. "Thea." She breathes, stopping in her tracks.

"Mom."

It was almost immediate that the three of them pulled each other close, hugging tightly and crying. Another shocked voice interrupted the moment. "Ollie?" Laurel breathed out from my other side, having taken a break to get something to drink.

"Laurel?" He choked on her name too, his disbelief apparent on his face and in his voice just as before. Without hesitating they moved at the same time, he reached for her and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her desperately. She began crying as she laughed, "I missed you so much Ollie." Her hands cupping his face now, brushing her thumbs across his cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He peppered her face with kisses as he repeatedly said this. She repeated it back to him simultaneously, not willing to let go.

It almost startles me when Caitlin winds her right arm around my left. She is smiling softly at the display, the amazing coincidence. Her head rests on my shoulder, "How wonderful." She murmurs, obviously happy for her friend. He whisks her out of the room, and Caitlin whispers that she is sure they are going to walk through the garden. "She loves the flower out there, and it's so peaceful." She explains immediately, "Come, let's dance." She tugs on my hand lightly, giving me a small begging pout, and I melt, allowing myself to be pulled back out.

Thea is brought to the dancefloor by a man who I recognize as one of the guards who came with Oliver, who I now know is her brother. The Queen family are not royalty, but they are among the nobility, hence the need for guards. He was wearing red, just the same as Thea. If I recalled correctly he had introduced himself at some point by the name of Roy, Roy Harper. He was a brave young man who only wanted to help do good in the world, and he said that working with Oliver was helping him do just that.

Cisco is still with the brunette woman in gold, and Barry seems happy dancing with a blonde woman whose name was Patricia Spivot, she was one of the few from our village that fought on our side.

It seems that we're not the only ones who found their happy ending. My life feels complete now as we spin around, surrounded by many other dancing couples and friends.


	16. END NOTE

_**That's a wrap my friends! I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a review/like/kudos/etc to let me know! There are some parts of the story that I'm not as happy with, so I may be making revisions at some point, but for now I'm satisfied with how this turned out.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this one, you may enjoy the other Disney-inspired D.C. Arrowverse related stories I'm working on right now! (So far I've begun two: "The Little Mer-Meta, which is centered around Laurel Lance and themed around The Little Mermaid, and Cinder-Canary, which is centered around Sara Lance and themed around Cinderella.)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
